


Bedtime Ritual

by Dreaming_K



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_K/pseuds/Dreaming_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy AU snippet: With Spock Jim is a cuddler, well duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _bedtime rituals_ on my schmoop_bingo card.  
>  I have vague plans to write more in this line, kinda like snapshots of their live at the Academy. Spock's voice is hard to write by the way. *looks worried*

"Mmmh," Jim sighed as he draped himself over his lover's body in an inelegant flopping motion. Lovemaking - especially lovemaking with Spock - always made him feel incredibly mellow and the sated heaviness of his own body afterwards only increased the feeling. Spock's arms came around him in a loose hug.

"Mmmhhhhh," another sigh and a sleepy stretch of muscles caused a delicious drag of skin against skin along the whole length of their touching bodies.

"Have you found a position that is acceptable to you, Jim?" Spock asked. Jim could hear the amusement in his Vulcan's voice. He wiggled again, just because. "Sure," he allowed magnanimously, patting the lithe chest that made up most of his body pillow.

"Then I suggest you try to sleep." Spock said. "You have exams tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jim murmured distractedly, one finger circling a light green nipple. He watched it tighten and blew lightly across the greenish peak.

"It is logical to rest your mind and body in order to be well prepared for the tasks that will be set before you in the morning."

"Spoooock. It's 'History of the United Federation of Planets'." Jim protested. "That's easy."

"Indeed." In his mind he could see Spock's eyebrow rise. "Even so, you should sleep." Jim had already opened his mouth to offer another protest when Spock added, "I would like to meditate tonight." His mouth closed again. Damn. Was is Tuesday already? Spock didn't need to meditate more than two or three nights a week, but Jim still missed the other body alongside his own every time he had to sleep alone.

Jim gave another sigh, in acceptance this time, and heaved himself up and over Spock - not missing the opportunity to steal a kiss on the way - so he came to rest on the opposite site of his lover, still lying halfway on top of him. He now had a perfect view of the wall on the left side of the bed, where he knew a small mat sat on the floor next to Spock's meditation lamp. If he couldn't wake up wrapped around his Vulcan, he could take comfort in waking up to the sight of Spock's face, serene in meditation.

Jim craned his face to look up at Spock. Knowing the answer, he asked like he did every time, "Stay 'till I fall asleep?"

Jim knew he was not imagining the softening in Spock's eyes. "You do not ever have to ask, Jim," Spock said softly. He lifted one of his hands to Jim's face, one long finger drifting over his temple and the meld point hidden there. Jim shivered and moaned at the pleasure and affection - both his own and Spock's - that welled up within him at the tender contact. Jim smiled when the hand finally wandered up to tangle in his hair and stayed there.

Jim nuzzled a kiss to Spock's wrist, enjoying the soft skin. "I know." He hitched himself even closer to Spock, throwing his leg across Spock's thigh, pressing as much skin against skin as he could manage. Two hands sneaked down to hold onto bony hips. He wound himself around Spock like this every night, comfortable in the knowledge that his lover was so close. Before, he'd never thought himself much of a cuddler, but with Spock the urge was just there. And even better, the calm and collected Vulcan always let him. Jim had no clue how Spock managed to untangle himself to leave the bed on his meditation nights, but Jim had yet to wake up when he did so.

When he was finally satisfied that he couldn't possible get any closer, he turned his face into Spock's neck and whispered, "G'night, Spock."

And only now, certain in the knowledge that Jim was comfortable, the Vulcan's arms tightened around the Human, holding him close using just the right amount of pressure.

"Good night, Jim. Sleep well."


End file.
